Cameron's Home Life
by jessicalynnrand
Summary: We hear a lot about Cameron's parents in the movie, but we never actually see any of them. One shot. A single scene that basically describes everything. T for slight violenge, just to be safe.


**Cameron**

"We have to go. He'll be okay, Sloane." She stared at Cameron's look of fear before turning with me and heading out through the back door. I was telling her this along with myself. I wanted to know that Cameron would be okay, saying that he was going to be and that he wanted to take the heat for it. However, I had met Cameron's father before, and he wasn't exactly the nicest of people, which was why we were only going to wait outside the door and not completely leave.

We watched as his father's car pulled up down the long driveway and as he parked outside of the garage. He got out and stared into the empty room where his beloved car was gone, the giant window was smashed to pieces, and Cameron stood shaking in the back corner. He walked quietly to the window, looked down and nearly fainted.

"Cameron, come here." He said calmly. We saw Cameron take in a deep breath before looking at us and walking slowly towards his father who met him in the middle of the room. "What happened, Cameron?" Cameron opened his mouth to speak, but barely had time to make a sound before his father slapped him across the face. I gasped, and Sloane started off towards inside before I grabbed her by the shoulders and held her to me.

"Ferris, we have to help him!" She tried to walk in again.

"No, Sloane. If we barge in now, his father we'll just get even madder because he already doesn't like me. If anything worse happens, we'll go in." She just nodded and looked back. I prayed that his father wouldn't do anything worse.

"Cameron, you know how much I loved that car, and you think that you can just goddamn throw it over through the window and over the edge?" Cameron didn't say anything; he just stood there with his eyes focused on the spot in front of him as his father circled around him. "Idiot!" He yelled, and with one great force he pushed his son down onto his knees. I felt Sloane flinch in my arms. "You are an idiot, boy. Can't you ever do something good in your life?" I stared at the two of them, my feet frozen to the ground. I felt so terrible for him, having to deal with a man like this always being on your case about every little thing.

"Damn it, don't you ever speak?" Out of nowhere, Cameron's father pushed Cameron fully onto the floor, raised his foot and brought it down hard into Cameron's stomach once, twice, and again. By the third time, Sloane and I had darted through the door. Sloane dropped to Cameron's side, protecting him from another kick, and I stepped in between Cameron and his father, who just stared at me with a look of pure hatred in his eyes.

"I bet you put him up to this. Right, Bueller?" I felt a chill go through my spine. I didn't say anything; I just continued to stare at him square in the eye. Surprisingly, he walked around me. As soon as he did, Sloane stood up. He walked right up to her. "Why, what a beautiful young woman we have here." He touched her cheek. I saw her face turn white as she closed her eyes. I felt a quick stab of hatred for this man and automatically ran in between them.

"Don't… touch her," I said through gritted teeth. He raised his hand and slapped me hard against my face. It hurt like hell, but I stood my ground. He stared at me for another moment before looking down at his son. Poor Cameron was still lying on the floor with his legs drawn up to his chest and his hands covering his head. As soon as he looked at Cameron, Sloane and I both flew ourselves nearly on top of him. Cameron's father just shook his head at us and scoffed. "He'll pay for this, you all will." Then he got back into his car and drove away.

Sloane and I stared after him for a minute before turning back to Cameron, who was still rigid as stiff as ever. I grabbed his hand to try to help him up, but his skin was freezing cold and he was trembling insanely. "Cameron, it's all over," I whispered. His hands fell away from his head and he sat up, twitching back to life. "He's gone for now. Don't worry. I'm going to see if you can come live with me for a bit. You're going to get out of this place." He smiled, even though he had tears in his eyes.

"Thanks, Ferris. And thank you for saving me this time." He sighed and looked towards the driveway. "Honestly, I was terrified of what he would have done if you hadn't come in."

I just shrugged. "That's what I'm here for."


End file.
